tmm always and forever
by lily rock
Summary: Ichigo feel like she not wanted. can Ryou hlep her. i'm new here.The name on here is my feind. I put it on as a joke sorry.
1. Chapter 1

By: Lily rocks

Date: 1-26-06

Tmm always and forever.

Ichigo look up into Ryou eyes.

Ryou says, what you looking at baga strawberry.

An ugly baka who thank he all that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ryou room.

Ryou was in his room.

Ichigo came in with out knocking again. (I thank she like see Ryou with out a shirt on…. lol theheheh..)

Ryou of cause didn't have a shirt on.

What is it now baka strawberry? Ask Ryou in his cool but mad at the same time way he has. Ryou was thanking. She looks hot today. What do baka strawberries taste like?

Why am I a mew mew? Why can't someone who not a baka strawberry!

Why are you crying? Ask Ryou.

Masaya and I are over. I want to quit the mew mew.

Just because you and this Masaye pack are over you want to quit the mew mews?

Ask Ryou.

No. Ichigo open her math to say but Ryou kiss her. He put his toggle inside her math.

Ichigo kiss back but this was Ichigo fist rule kiss.

Ryou pelled away.

I should go home now. Said Ichigo.

In Ichigo room.

Ichigo was thanking. Why did he kiss me?

Ichigo look at her window. There was the cat Alto. (Ryou).

Ichigo open her window to let him in. what up Ryou? Ask Ichigo.

Ryou said, To tell you that you are not quilting the mew mews.

What do you rally want Ryou.

You kiss me. Ryou said.

No you kiss me. Ichigo said.

You kiss back. Said Ryou.

Ryou why did you kiss me? Ask Ichigo.

Ryou pulled Ichigo to him. Because I love you. Said Ryou.

How long have you love me? Ask Ichigo.

The first time we meet. Said Ryou.

I love you two Ryou. Said Ichigo.

Ryou pulled Ichigo to him and kiss her again.

I should go before your Mom and Dad come in. Said Ryou.

They not here. Said Ichigo.

So we are in your room alone making out why your mom and dad not here? Ask Ryou playfully,

Ichigo started blushing. And true into a cat.

Ichigo you a cat and u didn't put a hand on you. ( True Ichigo back to a human.)

But now I am. Said Ryou. And push Ichigo on her bad and starts to kiss her and he put his hand up her night glowed. Ichigo true into a cat.

What do you thank you will doing? Ask cat Ichigo.

Will if I true you back you have to let me do it to see. But I won't true you back if you don't. Said Ryou with a look that said you are mime.

F-fine said Ichigo.

Ryou true Ichigo back to human. Than push Ichigo back on her bad.

Now I thank I was right about here. He put his hand up her night glowed.

Kiss her with all the love in the would.

Ichigo was enjoying the way Ryou kisses her. The way he makes her feel. She love him more then life itself. Ryou and ichigo needed air. So they brooked the kiss.

I love you Ryou. Said Ichigo. I love you two Ichigo. Said Ryou.

Than kiss again. This time his hand want to her bar but than the door open.

Ichigo baby girl are you up. Said Ichigo dad.

But look at his baby girl on the bad with a older boy.

And yelled. WHAT THE FOCK DO YOU THANK YOU DOING WITH MY BABY GIRL?

Hi I'm Ichigo boss and new boyfriend. Said Ryou.

My name is Ryou shirogane.

Hi I'm ichigo mom its nice to meet you.

And the guy who want to get something to kill you is ichigo dad.

(Ichigo dad walks back in.)

Go to bad. Said ichigo mom to ichigo dad.

Bye Ichigo. Said Ryou walks out. At the café Mew Mew.

Ryou was eating. The door open. Ichigo walks in.

Hi. Said Ryou.

I wanted to say sorry for my dad last night.

It was nothing big. Said Ryou.

Do you want to sit down? Ask Ryou.

No. Said Ichigo.

Strawberry what up you seem out of it? Ask Ryou.

Nothing. Said Ichigo.

He took Ichigo hand and Said.

Do you want me to worried about you.

No. Said Ichigo. Than don't look like you are about to die.

Sit down. Said Ryou.

Ichigo did just what Ryou said.

Ryou said good kitty. And kiss Ichigo softy on the lips.

He was about to say something but Ichigo bet his lips wanting more.

And he wanted more two. They kiss for a long time that the mew mews was looking like they were going to have a hart attack.

What do you two thank your doing? Said Mint.

How should we say this? Ask Ichigo.

Me and Ichigo are together. Said Ryou planed and simple.

All the mew mews passes out. That want will. Said Ichigo.

Will they don't die. Said Ryou. Hi Ryou and Ichigo. What up with them? Ask Keiichiro.

They saw us kissing. Said Ryou. WHAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER? Ask Keiichiro.

Yes we are. Said ichigo.

What took so long for you two get together? Ask Keiichiro.

Will it time to get to work. Said Keiichiro.

All the mews stated to work.

Ryou sat and look at his strawberry. Ryou walk up to her and said after work come to my room. Than he want to his room.

Ryou was asleep when she walk in. ichigo kiss Ryou forehead.

You not going any place baka-strawberry. Said Ryou.

As he pulled Ichigo on his bad.

Ryou what did you want? And I thought you was asleep.

Ask ichigo.

I was. And I want you. Said Ryou. Ryou kiss ichigo on the lips. Ichigo kiss back.

Them keiichiro walk in. Hi. Said keiichiro. Ichigo shouldn't you get home? Ask keiichiro.

Yes I should. Said Ichigo. So she was going to get up but Ryou hold her to him.

You can go soon but not now. Said Ryou. I wanted to ask you something.

What is it. Said Ichigo. This Saturday do you want to go out on a date? Ask Ryou.

Yes and I love to. Said Ichigo. Ichigo kiss Ryou on the lapse.

The big date.

Ryou was scared to knock on the door. See page 2 he knocked and to his great lock it was Ichigo mom who answered the door.

Hello Ryou. Nice two see you. Ichigo will be down in a sac. Mr. Momomiya will be good. So come on in.

Ryou can we go now? Ask Ichigo.

Yes we can. Said Ryou.

Thanks I don't thank your dad would like to see me again. Said one every scared Ryou.

Will you are going to see him after our date. Said Ichigo loving seeing him scared.

They took a walk in the pack were they saw Masaya and a girl from school who hated Ichigo. Ryou want to get Ichigo a sold. Masaya and Sago. I don't know what to call her 

Ichigo you all by yourself how sad. Said Sago. No she with me. Said Ryou.

How can this ugly red-hired girl get a hottie like you? Ask an every shock Sago.

Don't call Ichigo ugly in font of me. Said Ryou. Ryou pulled Ichigo up to him. And kiss her. Then give her the sold. Let's go see that movie you wanted to see. Said Ryou.

Okay. Said Ichigo. They walk to the movie and saw "saw 2." I needed a movie don't want to see it. 

Ichigo was scared. So Ryou pulled Ichigo into a huge. It oks little strawberry. Said Ryou.

Ichigo feels like that if Ryou was with her she alright. Ichigo do you want to have dinner at the café? Ask Ryou.

No you are having dinner at my house. So you can have a litter talk with my dad. Said Ichigo with an evil smile.

Strawberry you are scarily sometime but that why I love you. Said Ryou.

Will come on you don't want to be late for you date with death do you. Said Ichigo evilly.

You're joking right. Said Ryou. Yes I am. Won't let daddy kill the one I love. Said Ichigo with love in her eyes.

Dinner and Ryou date with death!

So how do you like the dinner I made. Ask Mrs.Momomiya.

It was every good. Thank you again. Said Ryou.

Not at all said Mis.Momomiya.

I like to make you know I sorry for over reacting. Said Mr. Momomiya.

Not at all you were doing what every father would do. Said Ryou.

And if you break her heart, I will tear you limb from limb!!!!

Ichigo walk in with her mother both yells. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THANK YOUR DOING!!!

You father just tell me to talk good care of you like a dad welled. Said Ryou.

Ichigo and her mother look at Ichigo father look you are so dead.

Café Mew mew.

What up? Ask Ichigo.

Nothing. Said The Mew mews.

Work Strawberry. Said Ryou playfully.

Come down here and make me. Said Ichigo playfully.

Ryou walk down pulled Ichigo to him. If you two are going to make out get a room. Said Mint.

Myob for once in your life. Said both Ichigo and Ryou.

So mews you want go two the sea for a litter time off. Ask Ryou.

Yes. Everyone said.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Lily's rock

Tmm always and forver ch 2

Good be here at 8:00. Ichigo I pick you up. So you won't be late. Said Ryou.

See you than Ryou. Said Ichigo. Ichigo kisses Ryou good-bye.

Wait I walk you home. Said Ryou. As they walk Sago called Ryou.

Hay Ryou right. Why don't we go out on a date this Saturday? Ask Sago

Sorry but you have a boyfriend. And I have the love of my life Ichigo. He than kiss Ichigo.

Sago who this notice Ichigo. Said why would you go out with a baka of a freak like that.

Here and thank for the review! Love you all.

R&R plz.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

Why don't we go out on a date this Saturday? Ask Sago

Sorry but you have a boyfriend. And I have the love of my life Ichigo. He than kiss Ichigo.

Sago who this notice Ichigo. Said why would you go out with a baka of a freak like that.

This time

Ryou was going to hit Sago when Mint came up and said, "Ryou get Ichigo home we'll take care of her." As Zakuro walk up behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well me and Mint are on a date when we hard this litter bitch call you a freak Ichigo."

Said Zakuro.

Sorry wont be get to update for a long time………

Plz forgive me……………

I don't own anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time

Ryou was going to hit Sago when Mint came up and said, "Ryou get Ichigo home we'll take care of her." As Zakuro walk up behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Ichigo.

"Well me and Mint are on a date when we hard this litter bitch call you a freak Ichigo."

Said Zakuro

This Time

So you think you can get away with calling my best friend a freak? Ask Minto in a every I'm-going-to-kill-you-way.

What should we do to her first? Ask Zakuro as she huge Minto.

With Ryou and Ichigo.

Goodnight Ichigo. Said ryou then kiss her.

Ryou will stay for dinner? Ask Ichigo mom.

Both Ichigo and Ryou move apart and blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Story's Name: Tmm Always and forever

Date: 1-20-07

Time started: 1:23

Minto yelled. "Who do you think you are bitch?"

"Sago Karin yoyo, Rich party must loved girl in my school, of cause. Sago answered."

(Zakuro was so pissed off she just wanted to killed the bitch.)

"You think just because your rich give you the right to mass with my friend?" Zakuro asked.

"O my god your Zakuro!" Yelled Sago. (With harts in her eyes)

"How can someone who not that party, not rich get the hot sexy guy, and befriends the Zakuro?"

"It's because she so sweet and she not a slut like you!" Minto yelled.

What did you call me! Sago cried.

"S-l-u-t," (Zakuro spelled it out for her) "Now do you get it?" Zakuro shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Tmm always and forver ch 6

Ichigo was helping with dinner.

"Oh, you have one of the good ones!"

her mother yelled happly.

"Thanks mom." She said as she blush.

"Keep him." She relied.

"I will!" She smiled happly.

"Thats my girl. Now your dad should be home soon."

She looked at the clocked as she said this.

"Oh joy daddy going to be mean."

Ichigo said with a pount.

Ryou laught. "Come on Stawberry, do you thank I'll let it bugged me?'

Ichigo smile "No, but still..."

"Stop that." He flicked her hand.

"Awww, how kawaii!"

Ichigo mother cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Tmm always and forver ch 7

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm home" called her father.

"Welcome home Huney."

"Hello, daddy." Ichigo said as she jump on him.

"What he doing here?" Asked her father.

"Hello sir." Ryou said with a bow.

"Ryou is Ichigo's new nice dear"

Mother called.

"aren't you too old to be dating her."

"Daddy!"

"Sir, my age has noting to do with it,I love your Dargther more than anything."

Ryou said as nicely as he could.


End file.
